Rococo Urupa
Rococo Urupa (ロココ・ウルパ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He is the primary goalkeeper and captain of Little Gigant. Appearance He is quite tall, has teal blue hair, black eyes and dark skin. He is mainly seen wearing the Little Gigant jacket or goalkeeper uniform. When Rococo was young, he was trained by Endou Daisuke and kept on persevering unlike no other and followed Endou Daisuke's orders. Daisuke taught Rococo some moves that he taught to Mamoru too. Personality He is generally a very happy-go-lucky person but, at times of adversity, gets serious. He is like a grandson to Endou Daisuke, and develops an emotional attachment to him. He is also shown to be quite jealous at times, as proven in Inazuma Eleven 3, where he felt frustrated that Endou Daisuke planned to go back to Japan with Endou Mamoru, but later learnt to ease his feelings. Plot Season 3 His first appearance was in Episode 68 when he asked his coach when will he be able to fight against 'him'(Endou Mamoru), to which his coach said, he will have a chance to play against him soon (at the top of the world). Then, he reappeared again with his coach because Natsumi had something to say to Endou, while telling Endou how he, with the help of Daisuke, became stronger. It was revealed that when he was young, he was bad at soccer and didn't have a never-give-up attitude. But after listening to Daisuke's words, he decided to train harder and become a goalkeeper and started training with tires. Then his team and the people of the Cotarl area got attacked by Team Garshield. Because most of his teammates were in bad shape including him, as he injured his left shoulder while saving a young boy, so they weren't able to fight Team Garshield. Instead, Inazuma Japan helped them, to which Inazuma Japan wins. He was glad to see that everyone was okay. Before the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan,he went to do the tire practice with Endou on the beach and he told Endou about his past when he was training by Daisuke.Later he used God Hand together with Endou to stop a tire from hitting Natsumi and then Endou found out how strong Rococo is because though Endou used God Hand first, they caught the tire at the same time. Then, after a day or so, Rococo had to face Inazuma Japan in the World Tournament. He used God Hand X and was able to block Gouenji's Shin Bakunetsu Screw, Someoka's Dragon Slayer V3 and Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade V3, but Hiroto's Tenkuu Otoshi made through his technique.In the second half he had to be a forward and he scored agoal using X Blast. Later he returned to be as a goalkeeper. Then he used Tamashii The Hand which was much more powerful than God Hand X. But Tamashii the Hand was broken by Jet Stream. In the end, his team lost. He is last seen at the departure airport with Fideo and Endou, the three of them saying their goodbyes. Game In the Ogre, when Endou is reunited with his grandfather, The Ogre from the future made Rococo think that Daisuke is going back with Endou to Japan. Kanon tried to stop them but result got aducted. He went to Endou with a mind of crushing him during the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan but when he see Endou personality he changed his mind about him and in result Endou Daisuke went back with him to Cotarl. Recruitment In the third game, first you must defeat Little Gigant on the principal route. Then you choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you will find him by Inazuma Japan training ground. Though he will challenge you in a match three times, after defeating him three times, he will gladly join the team. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 168 *'TP': 169 *'Kick': 87 *'Dribbling': 91 *'Technique': 84 *'Block': 95 *'Speed': 103 *'Stamina': 98 *'Catch': 126 *'Lucky': 99 Hissatsu Anime-Only *'GK God Hand' (Red Version) Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH X Blast' *'DF Blade Attack' *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Young form) *'SH X Blast' *'DF Blade Attack' *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'GK God Hand' *'GK God Hand V ' *'SK Konshin!' Wii *'SH X Blast' *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Africa Continental Team' *'Inazuma '10' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'Group B Senbatsu' *'World Representatives' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' Wii *'FFI All-Stars' Trivia *Rococo has two forms in the game: Normal and Young form. *Because Endou Daisuke is his coach, all players of Little Gigant have trained using tires , like how the original Raimon trained with tires. *He used to be the weakest of his team physically, but the coach saw into his Fighting Spirit and made him who he dubbed "The Best Goalkeeper in the World". *He resembles Endou Mamoru by having the same passion for soccer. **He has also horned-like hair like Endou. **Like all the players in his team, he is the "clone" of someone. In his case, he is the "clone" of Endou Mamoru. *He and Endou Daisuke watched every match that Endou played and he is not interested with the rest of the team. This is proved when Endou could not go for the match with The Empire, he told Endou Daisuke that he was not watching because Endou was not there. *In the anime all of his catch hissatsu are based on hands (God Hand X and Tamashii The Hand). *He shares the same Seiyuu with Sein. Category:Goalkeepers Category:Captains Category:Little Gigant Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User